In-mold molding is to insert a pre-made mold insert into a molding cavity of an injection mold, then to inject molten material into the molding cavity, so that the molten material and the pre-made mold insert can be formed integrally when the molten material cools down.
As shown in FIG. 1, a product 200 with a long handle and a short handle includes a pre-made short handle 210 and a long handle 220 formed by injection molding. It's not allowed that surfaces of the product 200 are attached with a thimble mark, thus an ejecting mechanism causing the ejected product to be adhered to a movable mold will be defective. In order to prevent the product from adhering to the movable mold in the process of demolding, a new thimble is added to the ejecting mechanism of existing injection mold. But since the new thimble, the fixture and nozzle thimbles are at the same height after the product is ejected, so when the product is removed together with the fixture, the new thimble always scratches the surfaces of the product, resulting in products with a defect rate of 100%.
Thus, there is an urgent need for a mold of in-mold molding that protects product surface from scratching to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.